No Sabia Que Cantabas
by god of hope
Summary: hey natsu dime apoco es cierto - es cierto que? - que tu cantas - heeeee! - bueno - No Sabia Que Cantabas... (natsu x erza) capitulo 4 subido
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos soy yo de nuevo es mas siempre me gusto fairy tail y siempre quise hacer una serie de song-fics ademas de que esta cancion me gusto desde los americans music awards 2013 asi que sin mas preámbulos los dejo para que lean

1: acto sorpresas

Era un dia normal como cualquier otro en el gremio mas fuerte y destructivo de todo Fiore los chicos peleaban las chicas platicaban si todo era normal hasta que cierto dragon slayer de hierro quizo cantar lo cual fue horrible no todos les gusta el metal ( aunque a mi mas o menos).

Gajeel se molesto de que los chicos le abuchearan

-se creen buenos pero ninguno de ustedes puede cantar bola de idiotas-

Eso callo a todos los chicos, las chicas solo se reian de la situación pero una hablo

-te equivocas gajeel ay uno que si puede y creo que lo hace mejor que tu-

Todos voltearon a ver a la que hablo y era nada menos que kana alberona la maga de cartas mas alcohólica de todos

-no te creo borracha-

-claro que si te sorprenderias de quien es-

Todos querian saber

-quien es kana- Pregunto mirajane curiosa

-el esta en esa mesa de alla-

Kana apunto a una mesa en donde estaba el equipo natsu que era formado por natsu dragneel, lucy heartfilia, gray fullbuster, erza scarlet y wendy marvell sin dejar de lado a happy y carla

Ellos estaban en lo suyo pero al escuchar lo que dijo kana pensaron en alguien bueno menos natsu que tenia los ojos cerrados y los dedos los movia rítmicamente

-kana no se me da el cantar sabes- Dijo gray algo confundido

-no tu… natsu-

Todos ahora dirijieron sus miradas a natsu que seguia sin prestarle atención a nada

-natsu puede cantar?- Pregunto erza sin creerlo

-debe ser una broma- Dijo gray que su rival cantara fue ridiculo

-quizas natsu no tiene ese don para cantar- Dijo lucy pensando que cantara peor que gajeel

-ja como dije se sorprenderían-

Todos se quedaron un momento en silencio

Gray le hablo -oye antorcha andante-

Pero el seguia en lo suyo

-hey-

Seguia sin responderle

-oye natsu si no e respondes te juro que-

Pero erza lo interumpio

-gray si te pones a iniciar una pelea te castrare me oiste- Gray al oir eso se sento en su silla no queriendo ser castrado

-natsu-san- Wendy lo toco del hombro tratando de que el chico reaccionara

-he…me hablabas Wendy- Natsu de los oidos se quito unos audiculares pequeños rojos

-natsu que es eso- Pregunto lucy

-a estos son audiculares que tengo puestos sobre una lacrima de musica-

-entonces no me respondias por que no me escuchabas cabeza de cerilla-

-que me dijiste princesa de hielo- ( huuu seco )

-no inicien peleas entendieron-

-pero que querian- dijo natsu

-kana dijo que tu cantabas- dijo lucy

-heeeeeeeeee- dijo sorprendido el dragon slayer

-ja salamander jajajajajajaja- Gajeel se reia

-kana por que les dijiste no queria que nadie lo sepa- dijo natsu mirando a kana con enojo

-vamos natsu de que sirve cantar si nadie te escucha ademas tu lo haces mejor que el-

-pero yo-

-Vamos natsu quiero escucharte-decia Lisanna animandolo

-natsu-san también quiero escucharte cantar- dijo Wendy también animandolo

-vamos natsu- también mirajane desde la barra

Y luego todos los del gremio querian escucharlo asi que lo animaron a cantar

-vamos natsu- decia macao

-tu puedes natsu-nii- secundo romeo

-cantar es de hombres- no nesecito decir quien dijo eso

-me gustaria escucharte cantar natsu- dijo el maestro makarov

-vez natsu todos quieren, cantame la cancion que me cantaste en mi cumpleaños- dijo kana alegremente

-haaaa yo- decia natsu no muy seguro y algo sonrojado

-mejor rendite salamander no cantarias bien ni aunque tu vida dependiera de ello- hablo gajeel burlandoce de el

-que dijiste ojalata oxidada- respondio con algo de enojo

-lo que oieste gahehehehehehehe-

-bien tu te lo buscaste- se levanto y se fue al escenario

-cubrance los oidos chicos o lo lamentaran- decia gray en tono de burla

-de hecho a mi me gustaria oirlo cantar- dijo erza interesada

-bueno no puede ser tan malo- comentando lucy teniendo pocas esperanzas de su amigo de fuego

Natsu llego puso su lacrima de musica en los altavoces para comensar pero no sin antes buscar algo que poco despues encontro

Los demas miembros e incluso sus amigos se sorprendieron al ver a natsu con una guitarra acustica eso no se lo esperaban

-espero que les guste esta cancion se la dedique a kana por su cumpleaños asi que disfrutenla-

-ya quiero escucharte cantar mi cancion natsu-anime kana ya queriendo escucharlo

-ok-

Primero toco la guitarra en un ritmo continuo y luego paraba era un ritmo interesante acompañado del sonido de otros instrumentos y aplausos que venia al ritmo de la lacrima de musica

( Escuchenla en concierto es mas chida )

**Bitter sweet thing.****  
****Could this be a dream****  
****Or just the same nightmare that keeps me awake?****  
****Feel it in my brain.****  
****A tall shot of pain.****  
****Pour a little up now for the love that we've made**.

**I feel it in the morning.****  
****You're still here in the morning.****  
****I see you but you're gone****  
****Telephone a doctor: I'm not okay.****  
****The bottom of the bottle****  
****To fill this empty heart up.****  
****A thousand proof****  
****Don't change the truth.****  
****I tried it but I can't.**

**I can't drink you away.****  
****I've tried Jack, I've tried Jim,****  
****I've tried all of their friends.****  
****But I can't drink you away.****  
****All these rocks–I can't swim****  
****Out of this skin****  
****I'm living in.****  
****Say**

**Now tell me, baby, don't they make a medicine for heart break, ooh?****  
****Tell me, baby, oh, yeah, now don't they make a medicine for heart break?**

todos lo escuchaban cantar su voz es melodiosa y a la ves fuerte mira tenia un sonrojo al igual que Lisanna y Wendy y no me olvido de Erza y lucy que al principio no creyo en el

**Got a pounding on my brain.****  
****So I drowned it away.****  
****When the sun comes up tomorrow you can find me doing the same.****  
****'Cause I just can't forget****  
****The way we turned out this bad/bed.****  
****And now the only thing that sleeps here is a ghost of you instead.**

**And then I feel it in the morning.****  
****You're still here in the morning.****  
****I see you but you're gone.****  
****Telephone a doctor: I'm not okay.****  
****Bottom of the bottle****  
****To fill this empty heart up.****  
****A thousand proof****  
****Don't change the truth.****  
****I tried it but I can't.**

todos cantaban y aplaudian al ritmo de la cancion natsu y seguia cantando con alegria

**I can't drink you away.****  
****I've tried Jack, I've tried Jim,****  
****I've tried all of their friends.****  
****But I can't drink you away (no, I can't).****  
****All these rocks–I can't swim****  
****Out of this skin****  
****I'm living in.****  
****Say**

**Tell me, baby, don't they make a medicine for heart break?****  
****Oh, tell me, baby, one time, come on, don't they make a medicine for heart break?**

**Break it down**

Todas las chicas dirijieron sus miradas a kana ya que esa cancion por alguna razon la identificaba kana solo miraba a natsu disfrutando de la cancion el gremio estaba animando alzando sus bebidas gajeel… solo se quedo callado tragandose sus palabras de lo buen cantante que era

**I can't drink you. No, I can't drink you away, away.****  
****I can't drink you. I can't drink you away, away.****  
****I can't drink you. I can't drink you away, away.****  
****Oh, I can't drink you. No, I can't drink you away, away.**

**I can't drink you away.****  
****I've tried Jack, I've tried Jim,****  
****I've tried all of their friends.****  
****But I can't drink you away.****  
****All these rocks–I can't swim****  
****Out of this skin****  
****I'm living in.****  
****Say**

**So tell me, baby, don't they make a medicine for heart break (don't they, don't they, tell me, baby)?****  
****Oh, tell me baby, one time, don't they make a medicine for heart break, yeah?**

**Tell me, baby, can't they make a medicine for my heart break, heart break?****  
****Tell me, baby, yeah, can't they make a medicine for my heart break?**

**'Cause I can't drink you away.****  
****I've tried Jack, I've tried Jim,****  
****I've tried all of their friends.****  
****I can't drink you away.****  
****All these rocks–I can't swim****  
****Out of this skin****  
****I'm living in.**

Al terminar la cancion el gremio se puso de pie y comenzo a aplaudir

Erza se sonrojo no pensando que su amigo tuviera tan increible al cantar

Lucy también se sonrojo pero se sintio mal por dudar de el

Lisanna igual pero con una mirada soñadora

Mirajane ocultaba su sonrojo con las manos si le cautivo su voz

Wendy tenia ojos como si vieran a su cantante favorito

Gray solo miro con algo de celos pero bueno no podia negarlo su amigo si cantaba bien

Gajeel se quedo callado diablos era mejor que el

-kana te la hizo el en tu cumpleaños- pregunto mirajane

-si fue un gesto lindo de su parte aunque claro uno puede verlo de manera romantica pero el la escribio sin esas ideas-

-el la escribio!-

Todos voltearon a ver a kana y mira sorprendidos por lo que acabaron de oir

-el la escribio- erza comento

-no puede ser- lucy también

-parece mentira-gray con burla comento

-oigan piensan que soy tan idiota- les hablo natsu desde el escenario

-SI- hablo todo el gremio

-ahora veran- y asi natsu se lanzo a la pelea habitual del gremio

Las chicas interrogaron a kana

-como es posible que te aya compuesto una cancion- pregunto erza

-el lo hizo como signo de amistad pero al final de escuchar solo note dos cosas-

-que es- pregunto mira ahora

-primera que la escribio sin darse cuenta del significado solo la escribio porque sonaba bien y la segunda es que fue atento porque me describe mucho-

-increible- Wendy comento sorprendida

-saben que es lo mas increible chicas-

-que es- preguntaron todas

-que si alguien no hace una jugada el podia ser tomado por sus fans-

-natsu no tiene fans- dijo lucy

-no pero las tendra dentro de poco,-

-a que te refieres kana- mirajane pregunto algo confusa ya que sentia que algo malo vendra

-deje la cancion en la radio local ellos le gustaron y quieren hablar con natsu que podia convertirse en una estrella-

-heeeeeeee- todas no podian creerlo natsu una estrella

-esas si que son sorpresas hahaha- dijo makarov en el segundo piso viendo todo y mas con orgullo a natsu al ver que esta creciendo y descubriendo mas de el como un hijo o nieto

**Fin del cap comenten si les gusto la cancion es de justin Timberlake que se titula Drink You Away se las recomiendo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos les traigo la continuación de este fic pensaba en las canciones que hare a cada una de ellas y ya tengo una para alguien…quien sera…es una sorpresa asi que sin mas preámbulos a leer**

**Capitulo 2 : es una propuesta?**

Paso una semana desde que natsu canto y asi como dijo cana la radio local pidio a natsu firmar un contrato pero el rechazo ya que no queria apartarse del gremio entonces llegaron a un acuerdo de que podia cantar acambio de que parte de sus ganancias fueran al gremio y al orfanato de magnolia como donacion ellos aceptaron con gusto

Los del gremio se sorprendieron al saber que sonara en la radio y mas por donar sus ganancias al gremio y al orfanato si que era corazon de oro

Hoy todo era normal, las peleas habituales, las conversaciones, erza parando todo con su presencia intimidante, si todo era normal en el gremio hasta que mira se le ocurrio algo

-natsu escuche por ay que escribiste una nueva cancion-

Todos pararon en lo que estaban haciendo para fijar sus miradas en natsu que veia en una libreta y con un lapiz en la mano

Al sentir las miradas natsu volteo a mira

-si mira y pensaba mandarla a la radio para componerla ya la tenia hecha-

-y bien porque no la cantas-

-heee prefiero no hacerlo ademas quizas a luci no le guste-

La mencionada volteo y rapidamente se puso a su lado

-dices que tienes una cancion que no me guste natsu-

-si pero mejor no entro en detalles-

-dejame oirla –

-pero-

-no creo que sea tan malo-

-no se yo-

-por mi-

Ella uso los ojos de cachorro esa es una de las armas muy efectivas para doblegar a voluntad a cualquier hombre

-ok solo no te quejes si-

-oigan natsu va a cantar – Lisanna les dijo a todos

El gremio esperaba y mas las chicas

-lucy te dijo el porque no te iba a gustar- preguntaba erza algo curiosa

-no me dijo pero…no creo que sea malo-

-quien sabe talvez hasta te guste- mira le dijo

-na no creo eso-

-ya quiero escuchar a natsu-san – Wendy ya anciosa por escuchar a natsu cantar

-igual yo Wendy –lisanna le dijo

-esta seguro sera una cancion de la que no sabe el significado-kana con su barril habitual de licor

Natsu llego al escenario recogió ahora una guitarra electrica y hablo por el microfono

-hola esta cancion va dedicada a los padres como el de lucy que no dejan en paz a sus hijas disfrutenla y lucy…no te enojes si-

-he pero porque me enojaria-

-quizas es porque cree que lo ofende o algo- erza dio su opinion

-en serio pues entonces lo detengo antes de que-

-no dejalo quizas te guste- dijo mira con una mirada picara

-pero-

Natsu afino la guitarra y comenzo a tocar

**Saturday morning jumped out of bed****  
****And put on my best suit****  
****Got in my car and raced like a jet****  
****All the way to you**

**Knocked on your door with heart in my hand****  
****To ask you a question****  
****Because I know that you're an old fashioned man**

**Yea**

**Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?****  
****Say yes, say yes, because I need to know****  
****You say I'll never get your blessing****  
****Till the day I die****  
****Tough luck my friend****  
****But the answer is no**

**Why you got to be so rude?****  
****Don't you know I'm human too?****  
****Why you got to be so rude?****  
****I'm going to marry her anyway**

**Marry that girl****  
****Marry her anyway****  
****Marry that girl****  
****Yeah, no matter what you say****  
****Marry that girl****  
****And we'll be a family****  
****Why you got to be so rude?**

Las chicas estaban sonrojadas por la cancion y lucy no estaba enojada es mas queria escucharla mas si le recordaba algo a su padre pero le gustaba eso de natsu pidiendo su mano o algo…y luego de pensar eso se puso roja como tomate

**I hate to do this****  
****You leave no choice****  
****I can't live without her****  
****Love me or hate me****  
****We will be boys standing at that altar**

**Or we will run away****  
****To another galaxy, you know****  
****You know she's in love with me****  
****She will go anywhere I go**

**Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?****  
****Say yes, say yes, because I need to know****  
****You say I'll never get your blessing****  
****Till the day I die****  
****Tough luck my friend****  
****Because the answer is still no**

**Why you got to be so rude?****  
****Don't you know I'm human too?****  
****Why you got to be so rude?****  
****I'm going to marry her anyway**

**Marry that girl****  
****Marry her anyway****  
****Marry that girl****  
****No matter what you say****  
****Marry that girl****  
****And we'll be a family****  
****Why you got to be so rude?**

Natsu toco un solo de guitarra que se hacia notar a todos les gusto y mas pensaron que va dedicada a lucy o algo

**Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?****  
****Say yes, say yes, because I need to know****  
****You say I'll never get your blessing****  
****Till the day I die****  
****Tough luck my friend****  
****But no still means no**

**Why you got to be so rude?****  
****Don't you know I'm human too?****  
****Why you got to be so rude?****  
****I'm going to marry her anyway**

**Marry that girl****  
****Marry her anyway****  
****Marry that girl****  
****No matter what you say****  
****Marry that girl****  
****And we'll be a family**

**Why you got to be so rude?****  
****Why you got to be so rude?**

Cuando termino todos se pusieron de pie para aplaudirle y las chicas mirarona lucy imaginándose que le pedia matrimonio con esta cancion el agradecio y se dirigio a su mesa lucy quizo preguntarle el porque

-natsu porque pensaste que me hiba a enojar?-

-bueno…porque…pense que te iba a recordar a tu papa y…por eso-

-natsu no estoy enojado es mas me gusto tu cancion –

-en serio-

-si me encanta- lo dijo con un sonrojo pero claro natsu no lo noto

-me alegro entonces ya estoy seguro de grabarla a los de la radio les gustara gracias lucy-

-de nada natsu-

Natsu se retiro y lucy lo observo con una mirada soñadora las chicas se acercaron para hacerle preguntas

-y bien lucy te ofendio en algo?- pregunto mira con algo de picardia

-no…solo e gusto mucho- respondio ella aun en las nuves

-tanto como para decir el si acepto-esta vez lo dijo kana

-si…-ella aun seguia en las nubes

-entonces te diremos lucy dragneel tu nombre de casada-

-si…QUE CLARO QUE NO-ella volvio en si sonrojandose

Kana y mira estaban riendose pero erza tenia una mirada algo distante y sonrojada y Wendy y Lisanna sonrojadas esta ultima celosa

-_aunque…no se oiria mal-_ dijo lucy en sus pensamientos sin dejar de sonreir al pensar en un cierto pelirosa come fuego

**Bueno aquí los dejo a y la cancion es de MAGIC –RUDE se las recomiendo asi que con esta su fiel servidor se despide**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos soy yo de nuevo se que no he actualizado este fic por no se cuanto, pero hoy les tengo una nuevo capitulo y espero que les guste, y no se olviden de pasar por mis otros fics que tengo léanlos les encantara, ahora sin mas preámbulos los dejo para que lean **

**Capitulo 3 : sentimientos y sorpresas **

Ya pasaron tres semanas y como se predijo esa canción fue un éxito en la radio de toda magnolia claro que las ganancias se están yendo al orfanato en lo cual los niños le agradecen a natsu y lo ven como un hermano mayor

En cuando a las chicas, lucy y Lisanna se ponían celosas al ver a natsu con sus admiradoras que buscaban un autógrafo y una cita, claro no sin antes lucy invocara a acuario y las mandara a darse un baño

Hoy era otro día en el gremio normal como de costumbre, las peleas, las platicas, las bebidas… si, todo era normal en el gremio,

Pero hoy seria diferente natsu llego y fue a sentarse con sus compañeros, pero ellos pudieron notar que sus ropas estaban algo rasgadas y tenía marcas de besos en la cara y cuello, se podía decir que hoy no tuvo un buen día

-natsu que tienes –

Es lo que preguntaba lucy pero solo recibió un gemido de natsu

-oye antorcha humana, tus fans te volvieron a tomar por sorpresa –

Al escuchar eso lucy, Lisanna y erza, se molestaron mucho

-otra vez lo hicieron, que acaso no aprenden

Es lo que lucy preguntaba con mucho enojo

-como se atreven a dejarte así –

Lisanna preguntaba igual de enojada

En cuanto a erza solo se quedo callada pero igual estaba enojada

-no se preocupen estaré bien solo debo tener mas cuidado en que camino voy –

-no natsu esto de las fans debe para –

Es lo que decía lucy pero natsu noto como erza seguía callada

-hey erza te sucede algo, has estado callada desde que llegue? –

-no me sucede nada… creo que me ire a casa por hoy, nos vemos –

La caballero se levanto de su asiento y se retiro del gremio sus compañeros lo notaron y mas natsu al ver que no era la erza de siempre

-que le sucederá a erza –

-no lo se quizás no se siente bien –

Pero fueron interrumpidos al ver al ver a Lisanna acercarse a ellos

-hey natsu que te párese si nos cantas algo ya sabes para levantar el animo –

-no se si deba además no tengo canción –

-claro que si natsu, has estado escribiéndola desde hace una semana –

-happy quien pidio que hablaras –

-nadie solo lo dije –

Natsu solo suspiro

-miren lo que pasa es que esta canción es de rock y no se si les baya a gustar –

Se preguntaran, porque natsu hizo una cancion de rock, bueno es que en secreto el le ha gustado el rock desde hace tiempo, pero lo mantuvo oculto para no recibir burlas de los demas

-no importa después de todo lo que cantas a quedado bien –

-si natsu cántanos algo –

-de seguro el cabeza de salmón no puede cantarla –

-que me dijiste striper de bar gay –

-lo que escuchaste –

-pues te lo demostrare –

el con el seño fruncido fue al escenario

-gray lo insultaste para que se subiera al escenario verdad? –

-es la unica forma para lograr que haga algo –

El buscaba su guitarra

-oigan natsu ba a cantar –

Es lo que dijo mirajane a todos los del gremio y ellos empezaron a animar a natsu el afinaba su guitarra eléctrica y conectaba su lacrima a las bocinas

-esta es una canción que te quise dedicar y espero que te guste Lisanna –

Ella se había sonrojado y natsu comenzo a tocar eran sonidos de guitarra y bateria los que se escuchaba en las bocina

**I wanna see your animal side****  
****Let it all out****  
****I wanna see the dirt****  
****Under your skin****  
****I need your broken promises**

**I want the guts and glory baby****  
****This town is wasted and alone**

**Cause we are alive****  
****Here in death valley****  
****But don't take love off the table yet****  
****Cause tonight****  
****Tonight it's just fire alarms and losing you****  
****We love a lot****  
****So we only lose a little****  
****We are alive**

Todos estaban disfrutando de la cancion y cantaban con el, pero Lisanna al escucharlo cantar esa voz le cautivaba mas y mas al verlo tocar ese ritmo rockero

**I wanna see your animal side****  
****Let it all out****  
****Oh there you go; undress to impress****  
****You can wear the crown but you're no princess**

**Let's put the "D" in dirt now baby****  
****Let's get you wasted and alone**

**Cause we are alive****  
****Here in death valley****  
****But don't take love off the table yet****  
****Cause tonight****  
****Tonight it's just fire alarms and losing you****  
****We love a lot****  
****So we only lose a little****  
****We are alive**

Natsu paro tocaba mas tranquilo

**We're gonna die****  
****It's just a matter of time****  
****Hard times come****  
****Good times go****  
****I'm either gone in an instant****  
****Or here til the bitter end****  
****I never know****  
****What I've got will make you feel more alive****  
****I'll be your favorite drug I will get you high****  
****I will get you high**

Tocaba y tocaba más a buen ritmo y daba vueltas con la guitarra

**Cause we are alive****  
****Here in death valley****  
****But don't take love off the table yet****  
****Cause tonight****  
****Tonight it's just fire alarms and losing you****  
****We love a lot****  
****So we only lose a little****  
****We are alive**

Cuando termino todo el gremio fue a aplaudirlo con más alegría en realidad fue una canción muy diferente a lo que ellos estaban acostumbrados a escuchar pero no se quejaron

Pero uno de ellos era gajeel que no importaba hasta el rock le quedaba al dragon slayer de fuego… y eso lo molesto

-vamos gajeel no seas celoso –

Es lo que le dijo su amiga levy

-quien esta celoso enana, yo no lo estoy –

-enserio no lo estas… te puedo decir que natsu hasta en el rock se esta luciendo –

-y… el rock es para débiles, el metal es lo mejor –

-que dijiste come hierro, el rock es lo mejor que hay en el mundo–

Era lo que natsu dijo desde el escenario pero se callo al darse cuenta de que revelo su gusto por ese genero

Todos los del gremio murmuraban

-a natsu le gusta el rock –

-no puedo creerlo –

-no pense que le gustara ese genero -

-el rock es lo mejor, si claro, que te parese si hacemos una apuesta –

-cual –

-ambos aremos canciones de rock y metal y las cantaremos al gremio y el que reciba más aplausos gana –

-pues acepto tú apuesta yo te ganare –

Ellos se miraron con rivalidad

Hey Lisanna te encuentras bien –

-si mira-nee solo es que –

-te gusto la canción que te dedico verdad –

-seria muy tonta si no me gustara, es salvaje e inesperada, al igual que natsu –

-y entonces que, vas a dejar que se te vaya recuerda que lucy ya va tras el –

-pues que lo intente, yo tengo una promesa con natsu y no pienso dejarle a natsu, el al final será mío –

-me alegro que luches por el –

-le tendre difícil pero valdra la pena –

En la mesa del equipo natsu lucy solo pensaba

-_natsu esta atrayendo mas la atención y ahora mas con esas molestas fans y Lisanna … tengo que hacer mi movimiento si quiero tenerlo conmigo –_

_**Cambio de escena **_

En otro lado erza solo miraba el río era su lugar favorito y se había quedado pensativa en lo que había sucedido

-_porque sera que me siento así con natsu, el ha sido mi amigo desde que eramos niños … pero desde la torre del cielo lo es estado viendo desde una manera diferente … cada vez que lo veo mi corazon se acelera, es casi lo mismo que senti por jellal pero mas fuerte, sera que yo… me… enamore de el –_

Ella seguia en sus pensamientos que involucraban al pelirosa mata dragones

Mientras las cosas no tardaban en ponerse más divertidas e interesantes

_**Fin del capitulo **_

**Hey espero y les haya gustado este capitulo y de antemano pido disculpas si quedo muy corto y el haberme tardado pero he estado actualizando mis otros fic y también he tenido problemas con la laptop **

**La canción es de Fall Out Boy Death Valley se la recomiendo y más a los que disfrutan del rock **

**Bueno sin más yo me retiro y no se olviden de dar una pasada a mis otros fic y comenten ya que sus comentarios son lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo se despide su fiel servidor god of hope **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey como andan**

**Se que algunos me quieren cortar la cabeza pero tengo muchas razones por las que no he actualizado este desde no se cuanto**

**Ahora sin más los dejare para que lean**

* * *

**Capitulo 4 : recuerdos y reclamación**

* * *

Pasaron tres días y las cosas se pusieron mas animadas al saber que habría una competencia de canto. Todos los miembros del gremio esperaban como natsu cantara

Claro que todos menos una determinada pelirroja que ha estado ausente del gremio preocupando a sus compañeros. Al pelirosa incluido

Faltaba tres días para que ambos presentaran sus canciones al público

Claro que antes de ese día un determinado Dragon Slayer de fuego caminaba hasta pasar por el parque de magnolia. Tenia que despejar su cabeza de la preocupación que sentía por la caballero escarlata

_-a estas alturas no se que le estará pasando a erza. Y para terminar lucy y Lisanna comienzan a actuar más atentas conmigo. Que estará pasando con las chicas de ahora –_

Sus pensamientos pararon al escuchar algo

Era el sonido de guitarra más horrible y fuera de lugar que había escuchado. Pero a la vez se le hizo familiar

Tapándose los oídos lo más que puede intento llegar a la fuente de ese infernal sonido

Cuando llego pasando unos árboles vio al culpable. Era gajeel tocando su guitarra eléctrica conectado a una lacrima y en frente de el era una base de hierro con unas hojas

Natsu supo que el estaba ensayando la canción que iba a tocar en el gremio. Pero lo que se le hizo raro fue que a pesar de todo pudo ver que el dragón de hierro tenía un rostro de frustración. Dejo de tocar para suspirar

-maldición a este paso seré el hazme reír del gremio y ese salamander me ganara. Tengo que hacer algo o no podré dedicárselo a la enana –

-así que quieres dedicarle una canción a levy? –

Gajeel casi se asusto al darse cuenta que su competencia estaba detrás suyo y que lo había descubierto

-que carajos haces aquí salamander! –

Natsu no le presto atención y tomo las hojas de gajeel

-cielos come tuercas esto que escribiste es un asco –

-dámelo! –

El se lo arrebato pero no se dio cuenta que sin querer las partió por mitad y para el colmo volaron al viento muy lejos y a lo mas alto

-maldición mis hojas! Y ahora que hago –

-simple. Has otra –

-no puedes leer el ambiente salamander? Apenas tuve dos días para hacer el que tenia y ahora me sales con que haga otra –

-la verdad lo que escribiste comenzaría a sonar como uñas rayando el pizarrón. Y créeme eso no le gustara a levy –

-y tu que sabes –

-bueno pues. Cuando compongo una canción trato que esa canción valla con lo que pienso de esa persona a la que se la dedico y además de que cuando hago una no toco la guitarra a lo loco si no que me esfuerzo por que valla al compás, en algunos casos voy con la voz o el coro –

Por segunda vez gajeel se quedo callado al ver que el sabia mucho más del tema. Solo pudo ir a un árbol y apoyarse en el al saber que no hubiera tenido oportunidad de ganarle

Natsu supo que talvez pudiese ayudar a un amigo

-hey. Al principio pensaba darte la victoria. Pero al ver que esto se lo quieres dedicar a levy pues… que rayos… te ayudare –

-en serio? –

-claro. La verdad no me interesa este concurso salvo que hay alguien que me preocupa –

-hablas de Titania? –

-si de ella. Y que me dices –

Natsu extendió su mano a gajeel a lo que este al ver que esto como una oportunidad solo se trago su orgullo y acepto esa mano –

-acepto. Solo por no ser el hazme reír del gremio –

-ok. Tengo una idea para una canción, este le puede quedar muy bien a levy mientras yo… -

Y ambos slayer comenzaron a practicar para la tocada que darán

* * *

_**Cambio de escena**_

* * *

Atardecía en el gremio y hoy era el día en que ambos dragones empezarían

Todos esperaban ansiosos y mas las chicas al querer escuchar a su pelirosa favorito

-me pregunto que canciones tocaran ellos? –

-no Tengo idea –

Todos se congregaron esperando pero…

Todos se sorprendieron al ver que ambos llegaron juntos en frente de ambos micrófonos y natsu conectaba su lacrima a las bocinas

Gajeel tenía una guitarra eléctrica mientras Natsu tenia una acústica

-bien se que muchos esperaban una competencia y la tiene solo que en vez de divi duales vamos a hacer un dueto –

Muchos no entendían eso

-bien hojalata, como lo ensayamos –

-ok… esta se la dedico a la enana… aquí voy –

-bien… un… dos… tres… -

Natsu comenzaba a tocar su guitarra en un tono rítmico mientras gajeel tocaba la suya con sonidos alternos e inesperados. Gajeel comenzó a cantar

**Hey now, all you sinners****  
****Put your lights on, put your lights on****  
****Hey now, all you lovers****  
****Put your lights on, put your lights on**

**Hey now, all you killers****  
****Put your lights on, put your lights on****  
****Hey now, all you children****  
****Leave your lights on, you better leave your lights on**

**Cause there's a monster living under my bed****  
****Whispering in my ear****  
****There's an angel, with a hand on my head****  
****She say I've got nothing to fear**

**There's a darkness living deep in my soul****  
****I still got a purpose to serve****  
****So let your light shine, deep into my home****  
****God, don't let me lose my nerve****  
****Don't let me lose my nerve**

Gajeel tocaba su guitarra eléctrica como nunca, no de la forma loca o de la forma salvaje si no de una forma… única

Levi se sonrojaba a más no poder al ver no solo el talento de su novio si no que esa canción la hace sentir… única

Hubo un momento de silencio y natsu volvió a la armónica dejándole la sinfónica a gajeel

**Hey now, hey now, hey now, hey now****  
****Wo oh hey now, hey now, hey now, hey now**

**Hey now, all you sinners****  
****Put your lights on, put your lights on****  
****Hey now, all you children****  
****Leave your lights on, you better leave your lights on**

**Because there's a monster living under my bed****  
****Whispering in my ear****  
****There's an angel, with a hand on my head****  
****She say's I've got nothing to fear****  
****She says: La illaha illa Allah****  
****We all shine like stars****  
****She says: La illaha illa Allah****  
****We all shine like stars****  
****Then we fade away**

Cuando la canción término todos los miembros del gremio se pusieron de pie para aplaudir

Gajeel no supo que decir, ya que nunca a recibido aplausos por sus canciones

-que esperas… -

Es lo que le dijo natsu y gajeel solo apunto a levi que se sonrojo, para después poner su puño derecho en el lugar en donde esta el corazón y después un signo de "paz"

Esa es la forma de dedicar una canción a tu novia

-espero y les haya gustado por que tenemos una canción más que darles –

Es lo que dijo natsu y estaba a punto de tocar cuando vio que de las puertas del gremio entraba erza

-gajeel… cambiemos de canción –

El dragón de hierro estaba a punto de preguntarle el porque pero al ver por donde miraba natsu solo pudo sonreír de medio lado y decir

-como quieras, espero le guste –

Mientras ellos preparaban todo erza llegaba a la mesa donde estaban lucy y Lisanna

-que pasa? –

-gajeel canto para levi y ahora le toca a natsu –

Erza se deprimió al saber que el cantaría, ya que desde esos días que se descubrió el talento de natsu el a estado mas alejado, aunque no lo aparentaba ella quería volver a esos días en los que eran solamente ella y el en misiones o enseñanzas de lectura y escritura

De hecho tenía un recuerdo al saber que ella fue la primera que supo de su talento al canto

* * *

_**Flash back**_

* * *

Era la misma erza cuando aun no era una maga clase S, ella buscaba a un determinado dragon slayer de fuego ya que era hora de sus lecciones

Ella escucho una voz, en su opinión era una voz linda y le gustaba

Siguió esa voz hasta llegar un árbol, y al pie de ese árbol era el mismo natsu, pero lo que la sorprendió era que era el mismo que cantaba

**Everytime I try to talk to you****  
****I get tongue-tied****  
****Turns out that everything I say to you****  
****Comes out wrong and never comes out right**

Erza se quedo cautivada por la forma feliz y alegre de su amigo de cabellos rosados. No quiso interrumpirlo así que se sentó en ese lugar y lo escuchaba cantar, con un sonrojo muy notable y con el pecho latiéndole como loco

Y ese día ella lo escuchaba cantar sin que el se diera cuenta

* * *

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

* * *

Ella volvía de sus pensamientos al ver que los dos dragones ya estaban a punto de comenzar a cantar. Natsu ahora tenía una guitarra eléctrica

-esta canción va dedicada a una determinada amiga… que siempre me escuchaba cantar a escondidas en el bosque –

La pelirroja abrió mucho los ojos saber que el mago de fuego supo que lo espiaba todo el tiempo

-espero que te guste… erza –

Ambos empezaron a tocar de forma ritmica pero una diferencia, gajeel tocaba la guitarra en un tono alto como si todo el tiempo hiciera solos

**Since the moment I spotted you**  
**Like walkin' 'round with little wings on my shoes**  
**My stomach's filled with the butterflies, and it's alright**

**Bouncing 'round from cloud to cloud**  
**I got the feelin' like I'm never gonna come down**  
**If I said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied**

**Every time I try to talk to you, I get tongue-tied**  
**It turns out that everything I say to you**  
**Comes out wrong and never comes out right**

**So I'll say why don't you and I get together**  
**An' take on the world, we'll be together forever**  
**Heads we will and tails we'll try again**

**So I say why don't you and I hold each other**  
**Fly to the moon and straight on to heaven**  
**'Cause without you they're never gonna let me in**

a todos les gustaba la cancion y aplaudian pero una determinada caballero reconocio esa cancion

ya que esa cancion era la que el cantaba de niños

**When's this fever gonna break?**  
**I think I've handled more than any man can take**  
**I'm like a love-sick puppy chasin' you 'round, and it's alright**

**Bouncin' 'round from cloud to cloud**  
**I got the feelin' like I'm never gonna come down**  
**If I said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied**

**Every time I try to talk to you, I get tongue-tied**  
**It turns out that everything I say to you**  
**Comes out wrong and never comes out right**

**So I'll say why don't you and I get together**  
**An' take on the world, we'll be together forever**  
**Heads we will and tails we'll try again**

**So I say why don't you and I hold each other**  
**Fly to the moon and straight on to heaven**  
**'Cause without you they're never gonna let me in**

**Slowly I begin to realize this is never gonna end**  
**But about the same time you walk by**  
**And I say "Oh here we go again, oh"**

-que esperas tuercas, hazlo! –

En un estallido de fuego gajeel toco su guitarra en un solo increíble, uno que nadie conocia haciendo emocionar a todos en el gremio como si fuera un concierto

Erza no dejaba de mirar a natsu y el no dejaba de mirarla para sonreirle y hacerle saber que lo que sea que ella piense o le haya hecho le pide perdon

Y con esa cancion lo intento

**Every time I try to talk to you, I get tongue-tied**  
**It turns out that everything I say to you**  
**Comes out wrong and never comes out right**

**So I'll say why don't you and I get together**  
**An' take on the world, we'll be together forever**  
**Heads we will and tails we'll try again**

**So I say why don't you and I hold each other**  
**Fly to the moon and straight on to heaven**  
**'Cause without you they're never gonna let me in**

-erza, si te hice algo o te lastime de alguna forma… espero y me perdones. Ya que eres una personas muy importante para mi –

Es lo que hablaba natsu mientras aun seguían tocando

-yo se cuanto te gusta esta canción por lo que la compuse para ti en esos días… solo pensando en ti –

**So I'll say why don't you and I get together**  
**An' take on the world, we'll be together forever**  
**Heads we will and tails we'll try again**

**So I say why don't you and I hold each other**  
**Fly to the moon and straight on to heaven**  
**'Cause without you they're never gonna let me in**

Cuando la canción termino fueron recibidos por aplausos de todo el gremio, la voz de natsu con la combinación y la forma de tocar la guitarra de gajeel fue algo sorprendente

Dieron un arco en señal de agradecimiento. Ambos bajaron del escenario, gajeel fue recibido por un abrazo de su chica peliazul

Mientras natsu camino directo a erza que tenia la mirada baja y una sombra en sus ojos

Pero también tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas, algo que pudo notar el dragón de fuego al momento de estar cara a cara con ella

-erza… espero y te haya gustado y si te hice algo yo… -

No pudo terminar cuando sintió algo en sus labios, miro y era ella… erza scarlet… besándolo, mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos y… sintió algo entrar en su boca

Todos tenían la boca abierta de la sorpresa al ver como la maga mas fuerte del gremio y conocida como "titania la reina de las hadas" besaba a natsu

Pero dos magas no solo estaban sorprendidas si no que ardían de celos al ver que su interés amoroso estaba siendo besado por alguien que no era ellas

Pasaron unos segundo para que natsu pudiera procesar lo que pasaba pero… se rindió ante ese beso correspondiéndolo y poniendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la caballero. Cosa que a la pelirroja le alegro

Ya cuando el aire se les acababa ellos se separaron mirándose a los ojos, una maga de armadura con una mirada decidida pero con un toque de lujuria y un mago de fuego sin saber el que pasaba con su amiga, pero a la vez sintiéndose atraído por ella

-a partir de ahora te reclamo, tu eres de hoy en adelante… mi novio sin ninguna discusión! –

La voz firme de erza saco a todos de su letargo

Mientras ella estaba muy feliz ya que ahora gracias a esa canción y el saber por la boca del dragon slayer que era una persona importante en su vida le dieron la respuesta a su dilema que tenia. Ella esta decidida a tomar y domar a ese dragon

Y el gremio solo tuvo algo que decir

**-HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! –**

_**Fin del capitulo **_

**Hey espero y les haya gustado**

**Lamento mucho el tardarme ya que ustedes se sintieron que abandone este fic, pero no se preocupen no pienso abandonarlo, solo que si me tardare ya que tengo otros fics que priorizar**

**También me he decidido a que este fic sea solo de una pareja, ya que aunque he leido muchos de harem no veo este como uno**

**He hecho este fics cuando era un novato apenas creciendo en este sitio y ahora que he ganado experiencia debo corregir mis errores, pero como no quiero borrar este fic he decidido lo que decidí**

**Además de que el emparejamiento de natsu x erza es mi favorito y siempre lo sera**

**Claro que are uno de harem con erza como la principal solo que no será en este**

**Espero y entiendan ya que no escribo para hacerme notar si no par entretenerlos y de paso que disfruten mis trabajos**

**Eso es todo si alguno no pudo identificar las canciones yo se las digo en orden**

**Santana ft Everlast– Put Your Lights On **

**Santana ft Alex Band– Why Don't You And I**

**Son mis canciones favoritas ya que no solo por la letra si no por el guitarrista mexicano Carlos Santana y su forma de tocar que es única**

**Ahora si, eso es todo y no olviden comentar**

**Si alguno le gusto o se quiere quejar conmigo solo mándeme un MP y con gusto los atenderé**

**Se despide de ustedes God Of Hope**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey espero y me hayan extrañado por que tengo un nuevo capitulo **

**Sin mas que decirles espero y les guste**

**Los dejo para que lean**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: corazón espinado**

* * *

Los días han pasado y la noticia de que la caballero reclamo al dragón como suyo corrió como pólvora por todo Fíore

Cabe decir que chicas que buscaban algo con Salamander no estaban nada contentas

Natsu invito a Gajeel a sus conciertos por su buen talento de la guitarra y de vez en cuando ellos cantaban en dueto

Las fanáticas aun perseguían al pelirosa y él tuvo que usar todo su sigilo para evitarlas, ahora entiende como se sienten muchos artistas que son acosados continuamente

Claro que eso fue reducido gracias a su reciente (obligada) relación con la reina de las hadas Erza Scarlet quien desde ese día se ha vuelto más cariñosa con él, llegando a pasar tiempo y yendo a trabajos juntos

Lo malo de esto es que su (auto nombrada) novia de cabello rojo es muy celosa

Lo es tanto que cuando el habla con Lucy y Lissana tiene una mirada que mejor cambia de idea y pelea con Gray

Hoy en un día común el pelirrosa quería cantar en dedicación a Cana quien supo de su secreto y antes de ir al gremio paso a ver al dragón de Hierro

-así que, quieres dedicarle una canción a ella por su cumpleaños? Sabes lo que Scarlet te hará si se entera? – le preguntaba

-es por eso que lo haremos ahora antes de ella regrese, ya tengo la canción lista solo me falta tu estilo en la guitarra, por favor ayúdame – pedía Natsu

-mmm… no lo sé, quiero tener mi cabeza en su lugar sabes? -

-quieres que le diga a Levi que te comiste su esclava de plata? – amenazo

-está bien te ayudo – respondio de inmediato el moreno ya rendido

-Ok lo haremos en la tarde, trae tu guitarra – y ya con eso y contento el se va Dejando al azabache suspirando

* * *

**…**

* * *

Llego la tarde y muchos celebraban el cumpleaños de Cana, la bebedora número uno del gremio

Claro que la fiesta era cosa de todos los días en el gremio pero aun así no se podía evitar

Todos bebían y hablaban… y alguno que otro peleaba… y no podía faltar uno que quería demostrar hombría

-pelear es de Hombres! –

Ustedes sabrán a quien me refería

Ahora todos celebraban a su modo pero

-oigan todos –

Se detuvieron al ver a Mira en el escenario, muchos pensaron que iba a cantar

-hay un miembro del gremio que quiere dedicar una canción a nuestra amiga Cana, denle un fuerte aplauso a Natsu!... –

Todos aplaudieron al saber eso, ya que las canciones del pelirosa eran muy buenas

En el escenario subieron Natsu y Gajeel que tenía una guitarra eléctrica

-hola a todos! Espero y disfruten de la fiesta, esta es una canción que escribí para Cana, ya que ella… me ha ayudado con mi pánico escénico… feliz cumpleaños Cana! –

Todos aplaudieron y la morena solo alzo su botella sonriendo a su amigo

-espero y te guste… ya que esta canción será la primera que tocare antes de que lance mi primer disco… ok aquí va –

**(pongan la canción de juanes la flaca)**

Él puso su lacrima y tomo un suspiro para después darle una señal a Gajeel de que empezara

El empezó con una tocada

**Ven pa' acá nena****  
****Tráeme tus huesos**

**En la vida conocí  
Mujer igual a la flaca  
Coral negro de La Habana  
Tremendísima mulata  
100 libras de piel y huesos  
40 kilos de salsa  
Y en la cara dos soles  
Que sin palabras hablan  
Que sin palabras hablan**

**La flaca duerme de día  
Dice que así el hambre engaña  
Y cuando cae la noche  
Baja a bailar a la tasca  
Y bailar y bailar y tomar y tomar  
Una cerveza tras otra  
Pero ella nunca engorda  
Pero ella nunca engorda**

A todos les encantaba la canción y más Cana que disfrutaba mucho el como la describía

**Por un beso de la flaca  
Daría lo que fuera  
Por un beso de ella  
Aunque solo uno fuera  
Por un beso de la flaca  
Daría lo que fuera  
Por un beso de ella  
Aunque solo uno fuera  
Aunque solo uno fuera**

**Moje mis sábanas blancas**  
**Como dice la canción**  
**Recordando las caricias**  
**Que me brindo el primer día**  
**Y enloquezco de ganas**  
**De dormir a su ladito**  
**Por Dios que esta flaca**  
**A mí me tiene loquito**  
**A mí me tiene loquito**

**Por un beso de la flaca  
Daría lo que fuera  
Por un beso de ella  
Aunque solo uno fuera  
Por un beso de la flaca  
Daría lo que fuera  
Por un beso de ella  
Aunque solo uno fuera  
Aunque solo uno fuera  
Aunque solo uno fuera  
Aunque solo uno fuera  
Fuera, fuera, fuera! **

Y Gajeel toco su guitarra con mucha pación haciendo que muchos se emocionaran por las notas altas y el estilo único, Cana no dejaba de sonreír y agradecer con la mirada al pelirosa que este tomo una botella de sake y bebió un poco en nombre de ella

**Por un beso de la flaca  
Daría lo que fuera  
Por un beso de ella  
Aunque solo uno fuera  
Por un beso de la flaca  
Daría lo que fuera  
Por un beso de ella  
Aunque solo uno fuera**

**Yo quiero que me des... **

**Yo quiero que te quites todo  
Nena ven**

**Quiero que me des...**

**Yo quiero que te muevas  
Al sentir tu piel...**

**Yo quiero que me des... **

**Yo quiero que te quites todo  
Nena ven**

**Quiero que me des...**

**Yo quiero que te muevas  
Al sentir tu piel...**

**Flaca, Flaca**

**Yo quiero nena, yo quiero nena**

**Flaca**

**Que te muevas que te muevas… que te muevas nena**

**Flaca, Flaca**

**Bailando, Bailando, Bailando**

**Flaca, Flaca **

La canción termino y muchos aplaudieron

Cabe decir que les gusto

Cana solo pudo observar como el pelirosa se inclinaba junto con Gajeel para recibir los aplausos de gremio y a la vez beber una botella de sake, ajustar el Lacrima para otra canción y tomar su guitarra electrica

-espero que les haya gustado por que la fiesta todavía no acaba! Listo come tuercas?! –

-a darle! –

**(pongan la canción de saidera de santana y Samuel rosa)**

Se escuchaban trompetas

Y Gajeel comenzó a tocar la guitarra a su ritmo que es de improvisto

Todos empezaron a bailar ya que sonaba bien

**Dame más, dame más, dame más**

Se podía decir que tenía buen ritmo

**Hay un lugar diferente que se llama saideira  
Los hay que quieren besos y los hay que se pelean  
Hay un lugar diferente que se llama saideira  
Los hombres se vuelven salvajes y las chicas más guerreras  
Muy bien **

**Camarero capitán tío hermano presidente  
Maestro compañero otra ronda por la gente**

**Camarero capitán tío hermano presidente  
Maestro compañero otra ronda por la gente**

**Dame más, dame más**

**Hay un lugar diferente que se llama saideira  
Hay banderas que se esconden y banderas que flamean  
Hay un lugar diferente que se llama saideira  
Si te tomas otro trago se cura la borrachera  
Muy bien **

**Camarero capitán tío hermano presidente  
Maestro compañero otra ronda por la gente**

**Camarero capitán tío hermano presidente  
Maestro compañero otra ronda por la gente**

El solo de Gajeel se hizo presente, quizás para el canto no fue muy bueno pero si lo era para la guitarra

Disfrutando de la música este bajo del escenario hasta llegar a levi que lo resibio con un beso y una bebida mientras tocaba

La fiesta se ponía buena

**Hay un lugar diferente donde pasan muchas cosas  
Los hombres se vuelven monos y las chicas diosas **

Nadie se ofendió, después de todo es cierto

**Hay un lugar diferente todo el mundo sabe donde  
Después de dos vasos y medio toda lengua se comprende**

Es verdad y todos alzan sus bebidas

**Camarero capitán tío hermano presidente  
Maestro compañero otra ronda por la gente**

**Camarero capitán tío hermano presidente  
Maestro compañero otra ronda por la gente**

**Dame más! Dame más! **

**Es decimal!**

**Camarero capitán tío hermano presidente  
Maestro compañero otra ronda por la gente**

**Camarero capitán tío hermano presidente  
Maestro compañero otra ronda por la gente**

**Dame más, Dame más, Dame más, Dame mas**

**Dame más, Dame más, **

**Muy bien, dame más, dame más!**

**Dame más, Dame más, Dame más, Dame más**

**Dame más, Dame más**

**Dame más, DAME MÁS!**

La canción termino y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar en el gremio para los dragones

-bueno creo que eso fue todo… -

Los "nooooooo!" no se hicieron esperar ya que querían disfrutar mas

-como que no? He? –

Volvieron a responder con un "nooooooo!"

-quieren una última?! –

Ahora respondieron con un "siiiiiii!"

-no los escucho! Quieren una última?! –

Este "siiiiiii" fue más fuerte –

-bueno… sé que alguien me va a matar por cantar esta canción… pero que rayos! A darle tuercas! – esto lo decía mientras tomaba unas maracas

-ya que, es tu funeral! –

Esto paso mientras una determinada caballero entraba con un regalo para Cana y también al ver que su Dragón estaba cantando se enojó por una razón

Entre más canta, más celosa se pone al ver como atrae admiradoras y más cuando son Lucy y Lissana quienes intentan llamar su atención

Solo se sentó en una silla, ya tendría tiempo para castigarlo

**(pongan la canción de Corazón Espinado de Mana)**

La música comenzó a sonar y Natsu toco las maracas

**Vámonos!**

Gajeel inicio con su estilo de guitarra

Muchos se emocionaban

**Esa mujer me está matando  
Me ha Espinado el corazón  
Y por más que trato de olvidarla  
Mi alma no da razón**

**Mi corazón aplastado  
Molido y abandonado  
A ver A ver  
Tu sabes, dime mi amor  
Cuanto amor  
Y que dolor nos quedó**

Ah ah ah, corazón espinado  
Como duele, me duele la man  
Ah ah ahy, como me duele el amor

Era más que obvio, era dedicado a la forma de amar que tiene Erza a su dragón

Brusca y estricta

**Y como duele, como duele el corazón  
Cuando uno es bien entregado  
Pero no olvides mujer que algún día dirás  
Ay ay ay, como me duele el amor**

**Ah ah ahy, corazón espinado  
Como duele, me duele la man  
Ah ah ah, como me duele el amor  
Ah ah ahy, corazón espinado  
Ah ah ah, como me duele el amor... **

Todos se emocionaban por que

-échale cuerda Tuercas! –

El estilo de Gajeel resonó en todo Fairy Tail

Erza no sabía si enojarse porque esa canción la molestaba un poco

O porque también refleja que Natsu también sufriría si llegasen a terminar, por lo que

Sonrió

**Como me duele el olvido  
Como duele el corazon  
Como me duele estar vivo  
Si tenerte a un lado amor**

**Corazon Espinado**

Ella se levanto

**Corazon Espinado**

Camino hasta la pista de baile

**Corazon Espinado**

Y lo vio feliz

**Corazon Espinado**

Feliz de que ese dragón de fuego sea solo suyo

Gajeel con su solo de guitarra terminaba la fiesta

-quiero que todos canten conmigo! – dijo Natsu muy alegre y feliz de cantar

**Corazon Espinado!**

**Corazon Espinado!**

**Corazon Espinado!**

**Corazon Espinado!**

Todos cantaron feliz aunque la fiesta se acabe, con los solos y las bebidas cabe decir que todos la pasaron bien

Cuando la música paro todos aplaudieron y ambos Dragones dieron sus gracias al publico

En cuanto a Erza… digamos que la sonrisa predadora en su rostro delata lo que le hará al pobre pelirosa

_-nos divertiremos mucho esta noche – _fueron sus pensamientos con un tono muy… erotico

Alguien no la pasara bien esta noche

**Hey espero y les haya gustado y la verdad había recibido un comentario de que no hay canciones en español y la verdad he querido poner algunas de mis favoritas**

**No olviden comentar y también si les nos les gusto o quieren dar su opinión pueden enviarme un MP y con gusto los atenderé**

**Sin más que decir eso es todo**

**Se despide de ustedes God Of Hope**


End file.
